


There's such a lot of world to see

by sunshineklaus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineklaus/pseuds/sunshineklaus
Summary: When soulmates lock eyes for the first time their world explodes in a burst of colors.It takes Dave and Klaus a couple of times to get it right.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	There's such a lot of world to see

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk and wrote another klave one-shot. Surprising, I know.
> 
> (Please ignore bad writing and editing)

“What did it feel like?” Klaus asked.

Diego rolled his eyes.

“Come on, tell me please,” Klaus poked against Diego’s arm, “What was it like? How did it feel?”

Diego rolled his eyes a second time, “You’re the one that wanted to watch this damn movie,” Diego said, pointing to the screen where a random film was playing.

Between Klaus’s busy school schedule and Diego’s new job and new relationship, the two of them hadn’t spent any actual time together. So there they were, the two brothers staying up late to sit and watch a movie together on the couch. Klaus was wrapped up in a fluffy purple blanket, his body tipped towards Diego so that this head was practically leaning on the other’s shoulder.

Klaus didn’t last even an hour into the movie before he started questioning Diego about the only thing he seemed to be able to talk to Diego about the last few weeks.

“Yeah, but I’m just interested...Why can’t you just tell me-”

“Because I’ve already told you about it like ten times.”

Klaus pouted.

A month ago Diego found his soulmate. 

He had walked into the office of his new precinct’s captain, who just happened to be Eudora Patch. Diego had walked in, the two of them had locked eyes and Diego described a weird feeling in his chest and then a burst of colors.

It made Klaus’s heart feel all gooey to even think about it.

So maybe he had been annoying Diego to know all of the details or for him to retell the story. Klaus just had a soft-spot for sappy, romantic soulmate things.

“Well maybe I want to hear it an eleventh time…” Klaus said.

Diego sighed, “Maybe if you put yourself out there you could find your own soulmate.”

“I do just fine for myself, thanks.”

“I keep trying to tell you about-”

“Your partner, yes I know,” Klaus interrupted, ‘Not interested.”

Diego really thought that just because his partner was gay that Klaus would be interested in dating him. Klaus did actually have standards. Maybe Klaus hadn’t been putting himself out there lately, but that was because he had been swamped with midterms.

As well as the constant disappointment of viewing the world in black and white really starting to get him down after twenty-two years. He just needed a break from actively looking for his soulmate. 

Which meant he just wanted to hear an endless repeat of sappy stories of people finding their own soulmates so that Klaus could live vicariously through them.

“Why won’t you at least meet him?”

“I can get my own dates.”

“No you can get your own fucks. There’s a difference,” Diego said, “Besides, I think you and him would be perfect for each other in some...weird, opposites-attract sort of way.”

Klaus huffed, “What it sounds like you’re telling me is that he’s an ugly, weirdo loser Diego.”

“That’s not what I-”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not interested in Dan.”

“Dave.”

“Whatever,” Klaus said, with a wave of his hand, “Can you please just tell me about when you met your lady cop again.”

Diego rolled his eyes once more but finally relented and retold the story of when he met his soulmate.

\---

A week later Klaus was sitting on his bed, cramming handfuls of popcorn into his mouth whilst trying to memorize a whole chapter from his Art History textbook. He had an exam the next day and he realized he would have to pull an all-nighter in order to retain all of the information he needed.

It was only eleven at night but he thanked his insomnia, for once in his life, knowing he would not accidentally fall asleep at some point during the night.

As his eyes scanned over passages about the prominent works of architecture in Ancient Rome, he got a call from Diego.

He scrambled to pick it up, “Hey Di, what’s up? Are you okay?” he asked. 

Diego never really called him while he was on duty, so his nerves stilled in his stomach as he waited for his brother to respond.

“I’m fine,” Diego said, “I just wanted to let you know that I told Dave he could crash at our place tonight. Is that alright?”

“Wait- your partner Dave? What? Why?” Klaus whined.

“The guy has three jobs and just worked shifts for all of them back to back. He hasn’t slept in twenty-four hours and his commute home is over an hour away.”

“Okay...and so what?”

“So...we’re only five minutes away and I told him to just sleep at ours...I’m staying with Eudora tonight, so I just wanted to make sure you’re cool with him being there with you tonight.”

“Oh, so this is some elaborate plot to get me and Dave together, huh?”

Klaus could practically feel Diego rolling his eyes.

“No, Klaus. It has nothing to do with that,” Diego said flatly, “I’m just trying to be nice to the dude.”

“And since when are you nice at all?”

“Hey fuck you...He’ll be there in ten minutes shithead, just open the door for him and give him a blanket or something, alright?”

Klaus let out a long sigh, “Alright...I love you Didi.”

There was a small pause before he heard a quiet, “I love you too,” and then the click of the phone hanging up.

Klaus flung himself back on his bed and writhed a bit in frustration. He really did not feel like dealing with this Dave guy tonight.

If Diego was trying to set him up with Klaus, Klaus bet that Diego had been talking to Dave about him. Dave was probably some middle-aged, loser, sleaze and was going to use tonight as a way to try and get something from Klaus.

Still, Klaus didn’t change out of his booty shorts before going to answer the buzzer at the door. This was his apartment after all, this guy would just have to control himself.

He opened the door and immediately spun around, not even giving himself the chance to look at Dave.

“The couch is over there,” he pointed, “There’s blankets in the closet over there. You can watch T.V. if you want, just not too loud. Our neighbors can and will complain. Take whatever you want from the kitchen, just don’t finish all of the orange juice from the fridge or Diego will kill you...Good?”

A surprised sounding voice started behind him, “Um...Yes. Thank you for letting me stay, I-”

“Yeah no problem, no problem,” Klaus said, already starting to walk to his room, “Make yourself at home.”

“Oh...Well good-”

Klaus slammed his door shut behind him without letting Dave finish.

Klaus usually wasn’t this mean or bitchy. Usually he was sweet and sociable and got along with everybody. He didn’t know if he was cranky from the exhaustion and stress from his classes or pissed at Diego for putting him in this situation. 

Either way, part of him did feel bad for his treatment towards Dave.

On the brightside, maybe Dave would tell Diego how horrible he thinks Klaus is, which will stop his brother from trying to set them up on dates.

Klaus went back onto his bed, trying to focus once again on Art History. 

Dave was quiet, and didn’t bother him so Klaus was able to go back to reading very easily. He got distracted multiple times on his own, but that was usual for him.

Before he knew it, it was three in the morning. He had finished studying and felt fairly confident about his exam the next day. 

Klaus decided to watch Netflix on his laptop for the rest of the night (or morning). He quietly left his room to get some water and a snack, and on his way stopped in front of the couch where Dave was sleeping.

The first thing he noticed was that Dave must have fallen asleep without getting a blanket. So Klaus grumbled, muttering about how stupid and incapable boys were, as he got a warm blanket from the hall closet to gently throw over Dave’s body.

The second thing that Klaus noticed was that Dave was hot.

Klaus almost felt like he was put under a spell as he drew closer to Dave’s face, kneeling next to the couch. There was something about Dave, about looking at Dave’s face that just made him want to break out in tears for some reason.

Dave looked so soft, so kind. His light, wavy curls were mussed up against the pillow in a way that was so endearing. His face was so manly but so gentle at the same time.

Klaus thought back to the few words Dave had spoken to him. Now that he thought about it, Dave’s voice sounded so sweet and calm. It matched his face. And though Klaus wasn’t one to make judgments on a person based off of their looks, Klaus could just tell what kind of man Dave was.

Klaus took a deep breath and brushed some hair away from Dave’s forehead before standing back up. He got up and went back into his room, without even getting anything to drink or eat from the kitchen as he had previously intended.

When Klaus left his room again around seven-thirty, Dave was gone. The blanket he had thrown on him was folded neatly on the couch and there was a small letter placed atop it. 

The handwriting on the small piece of white paper was so messy that it made Klaus laugh. Through the scrawl Dave had thanked Klaus for letting him stay over and added a little smiley face that made butterflies spark in Klaus’s stomach.

If Klaus started to sleep with that stupid note under his pillow that was nobody’s business but his own.

\---

“Diego!” Klaus squealed, slamming his hand down on Diego’s shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck Klaus,” Diego said, moving to go hit Klaus back.

Klaus was thankfully saved by Diego’s beautiful girlfriend. 

“Leave him alone, Diego,” Eudora said, putting one of her arms in front of Diego’s body to stop him.

“Leave him alone? He just fucking hit me.”

Eudora rolled her eyes. Her and Diego really were made for each other.

“He didn’t hit you that hard, don’t be a baby. And look at him, he’s freaking out. Instead of hitting him back, be a good brother and ask him what’s wrong.”

His brother stared slack-jawed as Eudora in disbelief before turning to Klaus, “Klaus, what’s wrong?” he asked in as condescending a voice as Diego could manage.

Klaus pointed to a small group of people, “Look over there, is that…”

“Oh, that’s Dave!” Eudora said brightly, “We should go over and say hi. Klaus, you know Dave?”

“I let him sleep at our apartment a couple weeks back. Ever since then Klaus has had some sort of weird crush on the guy,” Diego said, filling her in.

“You know, I think that him and Klaus would strangely go together really well.”

“That’s what I said. Turns out nothing even happened between them and Klaus is just being a little freak for nothing...Won’t even let me say anything to Dave about it, or set anything up between them.”

“Because that’s embarrassing!” Klaus finally cut back in “He could…He could be...”

Eudora caught onto what Klaus was trying to say, “You think he could be your soulmate?”

Klaus blushed, “Well...maybe…”

“But I thought you guys have met before?” Eudora said.

“Well...We didn't exactly look at each other when he was over…”

“Wait, you guys didn’t make eye contact at all?” Diego questioned.

Klaus shrugged.

“We should definitely go over there then!” Eudora said, “How sweet would it be if Dave was Klaus’s soulmate.”

“Yeah but...What if he’s not?…” Klaus wrapped his arms around himself. He had been living in this fantasy of him and Dave being soulmates and living happily ever after together for the last two weeks. He wasn’t ready for that fantasy to be ruined by reality, as it usually was. This wasn’t the first time Klaus had gotten his hopes up about somebody being the one.

“Oh, you’re so young Klaus. Even if Dave isn’t your soulmate there’s plenty of time for you to find them.”

Klaus didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had heard a variation of that small speech so many times that it had completely lost meaning to him. So instead he gave her a pinched smile and then somehow both he and Diego were being led across the mall to where Dave was standing with two small girls.

Klaus kept his head down but felt his heart being faster as he heard Dave’s voice boom out.

“Oh wow, hey guys! Funny running into all of you”

“Last minute Christmas shopping?” Eudora asked.

“Not me, I don’t celebrate Christmas. But these guys are,” he said about the young girls with him, “I’m just playing the supportive Uncle.”

“My Daddy is Jewish like Uncle Dave but my Mommy is Christian so we celebrate both!” one of Dave’s nieces explained excitedly.

“Well that’s sweet of your Uncle Dave to take you out then,” Eudroa said with a smile, “How are things going Dave?”

“Good, Captain Patch! It’s nice seeing you and Diego outside of work...And you Klaus,” Dave added softly.

Eudora elbowed Klaus but he still kept his eyes trained on the ground, “Hi Dave,” Klaus squeaked out.

“Hi Klaus. How are you?”

“Great...Great, I’m great,” he said quickly. He could feel Eudora and Diego looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. Klaus was never like this. Klaus was confident, especially when it came to men.

Klaus felt nervous and jumpy. He knew nothing about Dave, hadn’t even had a real conversation with him. But he wanted him to be his soulmate so bad. 

So, so bad.

Before anybody could comment on Klaus’s strange behavior, one of Dave’s nieces saved him from that embarrassment.

“I love your bracelet!” the little girl said.

“Oh…” Klaus looked down at his bracelet, made of pink heart-shaped beads, “Thank you. Here,” Klaus slipped it off his wrist and handed it to the little girl, “It’s all yours.”

The girl gasped, “Really? Are you sure?”

“Definitely, it’ll look much cuter on you anyway.”

The girl jumped up happily and slid it on, “Thank you! I love it!”

“Thank you Klaus,” Dave said so abruptly that Klaus snapped his head up and looked directly at Dave and-

And nothing.

No colors.

Just Dave’s beautiful smile in black and white.

Klaus felt himself start to get choked up. He made an abrupt statement about having to use the bathroom and ran away.

He didn’t know how long he sat in one of the stalls crying. Eventually Eudora found him and knocked gently on the stall until Klaus let her in. She held him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Eudora was so sweet, Klaus was glad she was Diego’s soulmate.

Eventually Klaus calmed down enough for them to leave the woman’s bathroom that Klaus had run into.

Diego, similarly to Eudora, wrapped Klaus up in arms and kissed Klaus on the top of his head. Being wrapped in Diego’s arms almost made him start to cry again but he held it together.

Klaus was tired of getting his hopes up about finding his soulmate.

He spent the whole car ride home staring out the window, trying not to think about Dave.

He tried to erase all of those silly fantasies he made up of him and Dave from his memory.

He was planning to take the note under his pillow and rip it up and throw it out.

Dave’s note stayed untouched under his pillow.

\---

It had been about a month since the Dave situation.

Klaus acted fine, but Klaus was not fine.

Klaus knew he had his family. He had friends. He’d had many relationships over the years.

But the one thing that took away that empty feeling of loneliness from him was the thought of one day finding his soulmate. The one other person in this universe that was specifically made for him.

When he was little, soulmates were all he could think or talk about.

Klaus wanted to see colors. Klaus wanted to be in love and have somebody love him.

He knew he was still technically young but had already convinced himself that there was probably nobody out there for him.

And even if there was, it wouldn’t be somebody as amazing as Dave.

He even considered being in a relationship with Dave despite the fact that they weren’t soulmates. A lot of people did that. Klaus had done it.

Every time it ended with the other person finding their soulmate and Klaus being left in the dust. 

That’s why he had sworn off relationships with anybody unless they were the one.

But Dave was just so amazing.

A couple of days after the mall run-in Klaus has gotten home from class to find a small package on their doorstep. 

It ended up being a box of cute little mini cupcakes from a bakery. It was from none other than Dave.

He laughed as he tried once again to decipher Dave’s horrific handwriting on the little note attached to the plastic tray of cupcakes. It read:

‘Thank you so much for giving my niece Sarah your bracelet.   
She loves it so much and won’t even take it off to shower or to go to sleep.   
It was a small gesture but it was very kind, and it made her whole day!  
It was also nice seeing you and I hope to again soon.  
Maybe then I can treat you to a better thank you then some cupcakes!  
Hope you enjoy!’

And then it was signed his name and with one of his silly little smiley faces.

That note joined the other one under his bed.

Mid-January had then found Klaus walking in the frigid cold, trying not to slip on the ice on his way to the police station where Diego worked.

Klaus had nothing to do for the day and was planning on sitting on his couch, eating a tub of ice cream, and crying at sappy soulmate movies.

Instead he had gotten a call from Diego begging him to bring him some hot chocolate. Klaus couldn’t blame him, his hot chocolate was infamously delicious.

So he had made a few cups. One for Dave, one for Eudora, and one for Dave and walked all the way to the police station.

Just outside the station Klaus spotted Diego. He ran towards Klaus with a smile.

“What are you all doing out here?” Klaus questioned, referring to the ten other police officers standing outside in the snow.

“Snowball fight,” Diego shrugged.

“Snowball fight? You guys are supposed to be the protectors of the city and you’re all about to have a snowball fight on duty?”

Diego shrugged again, “Just go in and put my cocoa down on my desk, you know where it is. And when you give Eudora hers please don’t tell her we’re out here, yeah?”

“You do know she’s going to find out anyway and come yell at you?”

“Of course I do, but we didn’t even start yet. Let us have some fun before she finds out and comes to ruin it,”

“You know that’s your soulmate you’re talking about, right?” Klaus asked.

“Oh I am well aware,” Diego said with a wink.

Klaus didn't even respond to that and walked into the precinct, following the path to Diego’s desk. He put the hot chocolate down there and then put one down on Dave’s desk, which was right next to Diego’s. Dave wasn’t there so Klaus figured he was either somewhere actually doing his job or Klaus just didn’t see him with the other guys outside.

He sat and talked to Eudora for a bit when he went into her office, but he didn’t snitch on his brother. 

When Klaus walked back outside ten minutes later the snowball fight was in full swing.

There were snowballs flying everywhere, guys running and ducking from all sides.

Klaus tried to run out of the line of fire as best he could but then he heard Diego’s voice shouting at him.

“Klaus, watch out!” and Klaus looked forward and saw a big snowball flying right at his face.

He watched it in shock, not moving his body. And right before he was hit somebody pushed his body to the ground.

That person, however, landed right on top of him. And when Klaus opened his squeezed-shut eyes his breath was taken completely away as he stared into Dave’s eyes.

Dave’s eyes that were not white or black or gray.

He looked around him, the sky looked about the same color as Dave’s eyes. But there were other colors surrounding him too. Colors he couldn’t place the name to just yet. But still, he could see them. 

His eyes snapped back to Dave who was looking just as shocked as Klaus felt.

“D-Dave?”

“Can you see them too?” Dave asked.

Klaus nodded. He was at a loss for words. His chest felt tight with emotion and his entire body was tingling. It was like there was a spotlight shining down on Dave so that he was the only thing Klaus could focus on.

“What color are your eyes?” Dave suddenly asked.

Klaus gulped, “Green...T-they’re green.” At least that’s what he’d been told.

“Green is my favorite color.”

“You haven’t even seen all the other colors yet,” Klaus said with an astonished laugh.

Dave quickly shook his head, “I’ll never see anything as beautiful as what I’m looking at right now.”

Klaus reached up and pulled Dave down into a kiss.

That was another thing Diego told him about, what it was like to kiss your soulmate for the first time.

For Klaus it felt like a bright light consuming him from the inside out. Leaving a feeling of warmth and calm behind in its wake. There was a confusing feeling of intense love seizing his heart. 

He finally understood Diego when he said they really weren’t words that could really describe what it was like to meet your soulmate.

Dave finally pulled away, much to Klaus’s chagrin. The two men looked around to see that everyone else had gone inside. The other officers must have realized what was happening and left. Finding your soulmate was a very private and sacred thing.

“You’re crying,” Dave breathed out suddenly.

Klaus took in a shaky breath, “I’m just so happy...I thought-I thought I would never find you.”

“Neither did I…But we did it,” Dave leaned down and kissed each of Klaus’s cheeks, where the tears had been streaming down, “We found each other.”

“We did,” Klaus said weakly. He was so overwhelmed, his skin was still buzzing and his heart was practically beating out his chest. 

He was trying his hardest to choke back tears.

“How...How is this possible?” Klaus asked, “We…” Klaus trailed off. He wasn't able to speak or think coherently but he and Dave had saw each other that day at the mall and nothing happened. How was this even possible?

“I was...I was wearing contacts that day?”

“What?!” Klaus exclaimed, pushing Dave so that his back was flat against the snow. Klaus sat with his thighs straddled on either side of Dave’s torso and he looked down at the other man with wide, passionate eyes, “You were wearing contacts?”

It was common knowledge that in order to find your soulmate you had to make direct eye contact with them. No obstruction could be in place, that meant glasses, contacts, windows, mirrors. Anything. Or else nothing would happen.

This meant that most people, no matter what state their vision was in would walk blindly around. Seeing somebody walk into a wall or unable to read something right in front of them was a very common thing.

“What would you do that for?” Klaus continued, his voice full of exasperation, “Do you know how sad I was. How much I wanted it to be you and I...I…”

“I forgot to take them out before I left the house. I’m sorry” Dave said, “I’m so sorry…I wanted to tell you for so long but I thought that-”

“Tell me what?”

Dave opened his mouth and Klaus knew what he was about to say.

“You knew? You knew we were soulmates? How did you know?”

“That first night we met, there was a small second where our eyes met and I saw a flash of color.”

Klaus sat back a bit and thought about what Dave was saying.

“Why wouldn’t...Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well you didn’t seem to like me at first and well...Diego told me how much of a romantic you are...I wanted you to have that moment. That moment of surprise, I didn’t want to tell you. I-I’m so sorry, Klaus.”

There was a minute of silence where Klaus thought over what Dave was telling him.

“I’m not mad.” Klaus eventually said.

“You’re not?”

“No. I-I get it. I probably wouldn’t have told you either, for different reasons but I get it.”

Dave smiled, “How is it possible that I’m already in love with you?”

A laugh bubbled from Klaus’s throat, “I don’t know but I’m in love with you too.”

“I wrote you so many letters...I was going to leave one for you and explain everything and I just…”

“You wrote me letters?”

“Um...yeah....Is that really lame?”

“No I just...I want to see them! I still have those two notes you wrote or me under my pillow.”

Dave’s eyes wrinkled and he reached up to touch one side of Klaus’s face, “You are so damn cute.”

“And your handwriting is awful,” Klaus replied.

Dave chuckled, “I know, I’m sorry. I can type up the letters for you if you want-”

“Don’t you dare!” Klaus said, placing his hand on top of Dave’s heart. He felt it beating as fast as his own and it made him smile, “I want them just the way they are.”

“They’re kind of embarrassing…”

Klaus leaned down and brought his lips to Dave’s ear, “You never have to be embarrassed or ashamed about anything with me...I love you.”

He felt Dave’s chest rumble as he returned Klaus’s words.

Together they laid out in the snow, talking and laughing and crying. They barely even noticed that they were out in the freezing cold, or the snow coming down all around them.

They were together.

They were happy.

They were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you think:)


End file.
